


A Goth and a Vampire Walk into a Park...

by mokuyoubi



Series: Bingo Baby 2020 [2]
Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Venom (Comics)
Genre: Flirting, Goths, M/M, Oh no Wade is hot, Peter is hot for Wade, Pre-Slash, Spideypool Bingo 2020, Vampires, Venom is a match-maker, for now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22415383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mokuyoubi/pseuds/mokuyoubi
Summary: Venom refuses to eat vermin, and Peter won't let him eat criminals, so they reach a compromise. But where can one go hunting for deer in New York City? And what is Deadpool doing lurking in the park?For the Goth Meets Vampire prompt on my Spideypool Bingo card.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Venom Symbiote, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: Bingo Baby 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613200
Comments: 41
Kudos: 405
Collections: Spideypool Bingo 2020 Round 2





	A Goth and a Vampire Walk into a Park...

**Author's Note:**

> Set post Far From Home, but straight up ignoring the cutscene. I hate, hate, hate the identity reveal, so that never happened in this verse!

“Won’t you just stay for dinner?” May asks, when Peter’s on his way out. She does a pretty decent job of hiding her concern; she’s had a lot of practice with it over the last few years, but Peter can hear the faintest tremor of anxiety. She stands at the table, hands on the back of one of the chairs clenching just a little too tightly.

Peter gives her a smile. “I’m not hungry. I’ll grab something on campus later.” He reaches out to lay a hand on her shoulder and gives a squeeze. “Don’t worry about me.”

He hurries off before she can protest any further. He knows it will only cause further concern on her part, and it’s the last thing he wants, but he doesn’t know what else to do. Saying in all sincerity isn't working. Only a few blocks away, his cell buzzes with an incoming text from Happy.

_Doing okay, kid?_

Of course May reached out to him. Funny, how a few years ago he’d have done anything for Happy’s attention, and now he finds himself making excuses to keep from seeing him, or flat out ignoring him altogether. Tonight he taps out a vague reply about being busy with school and then turns his phone off altogether.

 **Enough stalling.** The voice in Peter’s head is impatient, sending little shivers up the back of Peter’s scalp. **We want to hunt**.

“I hate it when you call it that,” Peter sighs, but he obediently ducks into an alley. Venom shifts from the casual black jeans and tshirt he’s been parading as, and envelopes Peter entirely in his suit. 

The sensation is so different from anything Peter has experienced that it’s difficult to put into words, but he’s grown accustomed to it, the power when Venom scales buildings even without webbing, the liquid slide of his form over Peter’s as they move. There’s a protectiveness along with Venom’s possessiveness, cushioning Peter from any pain or physical damage, and instantly healing any ill. 

And his energy is boundless, which transfers to Peter in this form. Usually by the time he finishes patrolling the city, Peter would be so exhausted he'd have trouble completing his schoolwork. But with Venom, it’s all so effortless, he feels like he could keep going on and on forever. Venom wipes away the exhaustion and replaces it with that manic energy. Better than Red Bull.

The other changes, the ones to Peter's personality, were more gradual in the beginning. How Venom chooses to dress him was a dramatic difference for Peter--the skin tight black jeans or shiny leather covered in buckles and zips; the matching black shirts with rips up the arms, or lace down the placket; the steel toe boots that looked so complicated, Peter was grateful they weren’t actually real, because he’d have no idea how to take them off.

He had to appreciate Venom’s attention to detail and the skill of his mimicry, but he’d found himself timidly requesting plaid and denim in the early days. Then he’d caught sight of himself in the reflective window of a building on his way to class, so distracted by thoughts of a test that day he hadn’t noticed he’d been in one of Venom’s getups til that very moment.

Peter’d never had a sense of personal style. In his youth, they’d been too poor for him to be picky over his clothes. And as Spider-Man, it made sense to continue to dress as he always had--bland, nondescript Peter Parker just blended into the background. Even if he were to choose a style, Goth wouldn’t have been anywhere near the top of his list.

But seeing himself in Venom’s ornate velvet and leather ensemble, Peter suddenly understood the appeal. It was like another mask, only this one he could wear all day. Another persona to keep everyone else, with their well-meaning concern over something they’d never fully understand, at a distance.

And cautiously, Peter had begun to add to the aesthetic. At first it had been performative, the eyeliner that just looked strange on him until suddenly it didn't, and straightening his hair which definitely felt like more of a hassle than it was worth. 

Then he’d spotted a bottle of black nail polish on MJ’s bathroom counter, and he’d just sort of wanted to see how it would look. He hadn’t expected the odd thrill he’d felt whenever he’d catch a glimpse of his hands from the corner of his eye, tipped in black. 

The piercings had come about almost on a whim. He’d been brushing his teeth one night, and Venom had come out to rest on his shoulders in his natural form, as he liked to do when they were alone. His tendrils curled up Peter’s neck and through his hair in an absently fond gesture, and as one flicked over his ear, Peter admired the way it looked and thought _why not_? He’d heal overnight if it turned out he didn’t like it.

Maybe that was just part of the bond between Venom and himself, which deepened with every passing day, but there was something weirdly powerful about his new look. The way he was given a wider berth, the discomfort of the frat guys who looked at him like he might be catching, the appreciative glances from some. Almost definitely a true Goth would call him a poser, but then Venom would bare his fangs, and that would be the end of that.

Peter knows he’s been affected by the constant voice in the back of his head. Venom is a simple creature in a lot of ways. He’s ruled by impulse, and he’s made Peter more impulsive in turn. If he enjoys a thing, why hesitate, especially when it’s not going to hurt anyone.

He knows the changes have caused concern among his family and friends, but the way he sees it, it’s a tradeoff he’s willing to make. He likes how he feels, and moreover, Venom is good for him from a practical perspective. Mister Stark trusted Peter to take his place. He trusted Peter to keep the world safe once he was gone, and Venom makes achieving that goal so much more attainable.

Plus, Peter _likes_ Venom. He can be pushy and annoying, and Peter’s had to work hard to curb his more violent tendencies, but deep down, Venom isn’t all that different from anyone else in need of saving. He’s lonely and insecure, lost on an alien world, and it makes Peter want to keep him close; to protect Venom just as much as Venom protects him.

 **I’m hungry,** Venom growls, showing his face now that they’re on the rooftop and safe from prying eyes. He has no qualms about coming out in public, but he’s respectful of Peter’s wishes to stay hidden. **We should have stayed for dinner.**

Peter rolls his eyes. “You would have complained the whole time.” 

**May’s cooking is very bad,** Venom says prosaically. **It is no wonder your growth was stunted, eating that.**

“Hey!” Peter pokes at the face sprouting out of his shoulder, and Venom makes a deep hissing sound in the back of his throat that Peter has come to know as his laughter. “I’m not stunted. I’m average.”

May’s cooking aside, she doesn’t to make the sort of dishes that would satisfy Venom, who tends towards fresh, raw meat or overly processed junk. “We can stop by that bodega near campus that has those taquitos you like, after we patrol.”

Venom grumbles, which Peter objectively knows is a terrifying sound. To him it just comes off as whiny. **We want _real_ food, Peter. Certainly we can find a mugger that no one will miss.** He’s teasing. Mostly. He doesn’t actually try to eat people anymore, but Peter knows that if he were to give permission, Venom would jump at the chance.

“No people,” Peter says, exasperated in a fond way.

Venom surveys the city laid out before them, then extends a tendril towards an alley below. **Stray dog.**

“Oh my god, that’s _worse_!” Peter exclaims.

 **Dog is worse to eat than human,** Venom says, in the way he has, when he’s cataloguing new information that he doesn’t understand but accepts as fact from Peter. **I will keep that in mind.**

“No, oh my god.” Peter covers his face with his hands. He racks his brain for a solution. Venom has already made his stance on vermin clear, after his first taste of rat and pigeon. He’ll take them in a pinch, but he’ll bitch the entire time. “Look, if you’re that hungry, we can, I don’t know…find a deer? Or something?”

Venom sinks back beneath his skin with a sense of satisfaction, and Peter runs for the edge of the roof. He’s always been confidant of his skills to swing safely through the city, but there’s a new sort of effortlessness with Venom. He’ll never run out of webbing or make a miscalculation on distance. Their strengths compliment one another perfectly, and each makes up for the weaknesses of the other. 

**Perfect host** , is what Venom likes to say, and Peter can’t disagree.

They do find a mugger, in fact, and a couple carjackers, and some dick following a woman and making threatening comments. Things go faster with Venom. He wastes no time rendering his prey unconscious, and then defers to Peter, who webs them up for the authorities.

The papers like to write about Spider-Man’s new brutality, and Fury gives him these inscrutable looks when their paths cross in the course of a mission. Peter finds it a little hypocritical when no one ever had a problem with Cap practically braining people with his shield, or all the bad guys taken out by Iron Man’s weaponry. Not to mention Hulk’s collateral damage, or Hawkeye’s literal murder spree. So Venom takes out a little aggression on the bad guys? Peter stops him before there’s any lasting damage.

After their second mugger of the night, Peter perches on the edge of a nearby building and pulls out his phone to google _deer in NYC_. “Ugh, I don’t wanna go all the way to Staten Island,” he moans.

Venom flicks a tendril over the screen, scrolling downward. **Pelham isn’t too far.**

 _I can’t believe we’re doing this,_ Peter thinks very purposefully, as they make their way through a wooded area of the park. _I always thought hunting was gross._

**No different than hunting down villains. Besides, Peter eats meat.**

“Yeah, but I don’t have to kill and butcher it,” Peter mutters.

 **No need to butcher.** Venom sounds amused, and Peter’s stomach gives a little, unpleasant lurch. **I like the way the bones crunch**.

“Can you please stop before I puke.”

“This might be unbelievable, given that we’re in the Bronx, but usually _I’m_ the only masked weirdo wandering through the parks at 2a.m., talking to himself.”

Peter actually jumps, and Venom extends a sharp-tipped tendril in the direction of the voice. It shoots out and wraps around the man, dressed in a black and red suit with a black cape lined in red, complete with flared collar standing up behind his head. Venom grabs him around the throat and throws him up against a nearby tree, and Peter pulls him back in with a thought.

“Wow,” Deadpool says, rubbing at his neck. “Here I thought all the Goth Spider-Man stories were Fake News. But look at you--isn’t it darling! Just call you Ebony Dark’ness Dementia Raven Way!”

Silently, Peter raises his middle finger in response, and Deadpool squeals in delight. “Slap my ass and call me Judy! Did you just pop culture reference back at me?!”

 **Can we eat _him?_** Venom purrs, and Peter hisses back, _no!_

“I don’t remember the cheesy Dracula cape from our last meeting.” It’s been a while, though. Definitely before Venom, but Deadpool comes and goes, and Peter’s only run into him a couple of times, anyway.

Deadpool gasps dramatically and draws the cape tight around himself like a security blanket. “This is custom made, thank you very much!” He pets the fabric, a crushed velvet that shines in the moonlight when stroked flat. “And _I_ don’t remember Spider-Man’s webs being shiny black and prehensile.”

Peter sighs. “What are you doing here?”

“I could as you the same question,” Deadpool huffs. “This is my sort of seedy setting, not yours. Shouldn’t you be off wrestling bank robbers or mad scientists in the city?”

Crossing his arms defensively and jutting out his hip, Peter sends back a defiant look. The effect is sort of lost, what with Venom covering his face. “I go wherever I’m needed. And with you lurking here, I’m sure trouble can’t be far off.”

“Oh, sure,” Deadpool says. “Let’s all just jump on the Blame Wade Train whenever someone starts some shit. First stop: accusations and recrimination!”

**_Why_ can’t we eat him?**

Peter rubs at his forehead. “I’m beginning to forget,” he admits. Louder, he says, “I didn’t come here for you. So as long as you’re not causing any trouble, we can just go our separate ways.”

There’s a mollified air around Deadpool. He releases the edges of his cape to let it swirl around his ankles, and stands up straighter. Just as he opens his mouth to respond, there’s a rustling nearby, and they spin to see a deer a few dozen yards off, moving through the underbrush. 

Venom gives this sort of full-bodied shiver of delighted anticipation that rumbles along Peter’s nerves. His body moves forward without his permission, propelled by the symbiote. Beside him, Deadpool lurches in that direction as well. They both stop short and stare at one another.

“What are you doing?” Peter hisses.

“What are _you_ doing?”

Peter has to bite his tongue against the automatic childish response he wants to make. Venom, however, has no such compunction. He rears his head up from somewhere near Peter’s shoulder, vicious teeth bared and the threatening slither of his tongue stretching out toward Deadpool. **We asked you first**.

That brings Deadpool up short. It’s hard to tell through the mask, but he looks wide-eyed and slack-jawed. “Huh,” he finally says, after a long beat. “The voices in my head don’t usually manifest for everyone to see.”

“Way to go,” Peter says, aimed not only at Wade, but Venom, too. “Now you’ve scared the deer off.” He waves towards the empty clearing.

“Futhermucker!” Wade shouts, fists raised in annoyance. “That was my dinner.”

**That was our dinner!**

“What are you doing hunting deer in Pelham Park?” Peter demands.

“Look.” Wade puts his hands on his hips. His gaze darts back and forth between Peter’s face and Venom’s. “I feel like we could go on answering questions with the exact same question for the next twenty minutes or so, and that sounds like a barrel of laughs, but maybe for the sake of time, why don’t we just cut to the chase.” He grips the edge of his mask and tugs upward.

Deadpool is stupidly hot. Like male model hot. All chiseled bone structure and smouldering eyes. Five o’clock shadow that Peter wants to rub up against. Peter’s staring, and he can’t stop. Deadpool arches a brow and quirks Peter a self-satisfied grin that says he knows just how gorgeous he is. “Still getting used to this reaction. Usually people recoil in horror. Babies start crying.”

“I find that hard to believe,” Peter says, a little breathless. Thank fuck Venom is covering his face, because he isn’t sure he could stand the embarassment of Deadpool seeing his blush.

Deadpool winks at Peter, and then once again for Venom. He brings his hand up to his mouth and pushes back his lip to bare his gums where, right before Peter’s eyes, the skin splits to reveal a pair of pearly white fangs. Given everything else that’s transpired in Peter’s life, he feels like this really shouldn’t be as startling as it is, and yet.

“What the hell?” Peter breathes.

**Not as impressive as ours.**

“They’re pretty wicked,” Deadpool agrees. He releases his lip, but the fangs are still visible when he speaks. “Ran into some vampires a couple months back.”

“Vampires,” Peter echoes, dull. “Seriously?”

“I know, I know.” Deadpool waves a hand. “Guidance counselor never said anything about vampires, amiright? And here I am thinking, what with my mutation, it wouldn’t take anyway. Boy was I wrong! Turns out it fixed some of the more unfortunate side-effects from Weapon X, and left me with a craving for blood.” He draws the last few words out in a ridiculously awful Transylvanian accent. “Your turn. What’s with your spikey inkblot parasitic twin?”

Venom surges around Peter, taking over entirely in his full, hulking form that towers over Deadpool. **NOT a parasite!**

Peter reaches out mentally, soothing along all Venom’s jagged edges, and Deadpool raises both hands in surrender. Slowly, with Peter’s coaxing, Venom retreats again, until he’s nothing more than the black and white stylised Spidey-suit with a head sprouting from the shoulder. Peter strokes his head in reassurance.

“I guess after the whole vampire reveal, sentient suit made out of an alien symbiote doesn’t sound so crazy,” Peter says.

“Crazier,” Deadpool counters. “But way cooler.” He holds out a hand towards Venom. “Wade Wilson, sorry for the parasite comment, nice ta meetcha.”

Venom considers this for a moment, before another tendril pushes from beneath Peter’s skin and reaches back towards Deadpool. It forms the general shape of a hand and twines around Deadpool’s. **We are Venom**.

“Quick quesh:” Deadpool taps a finger against his lips, and it’s stupidly distracting, and also unfair. He needs to put his mask back on. “If you’re the suit, whose ass is that?”

Venom retreats back within Peter’s skin to whisper in his mind. **I believe he is flirting with us.** Peter just chuckles nervously. **Is that not good? You are attracted to him. He is very well-made. As are you. We’d fit well together.**

“Oh, shut up, please,” Peter says, high-pitched in his desperation. Deadpool quirks an amused brow, like he knows exactly why Peter is saying that. “Um. I should go and find another deer for---cause, uh, Venom is hungry.”

 **No!** Venom’s voice is shockingly loud in Peter’s head, like it hasn’t been since those early days when the two of them were still getting used to sharing the space, and didn’t always agree on how to do things. **I want to stay and speak with Wade. Like the way he makes you feel. It is nice.**

Peter makes a faint little whimper of embarrassment.

“You know.” Wade pauses while pulling his mask back into place, which is a relief, because now maybe Peter can think straight. “I only need the blood, you guys want the carcass--why not share?” Even with the mask on, Peter can imagine his winning grin, the flash of fang.

Before Venom, Peter wouldn’t have even considered working with Deadpool, regardless of the reason. But Venom is all instinct. He has a way of stripping back the complexity of the world, reducing things to their simplest forms, painting things in stark black and white. He doesn’t let Peter hide from who he is, or what he wants. Even if what he wants is as ridiculous as flirting with _Deadpool_.

“Sure,” he finally says. “Why not? Just this once.”

 **Right.** Venom sounds infinitely pleased with himself. **Just this once.**

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god, I chose this prompt originally because it seemed impossible, but once my wife gave me the idea of using Venom!Peter for the Goth, everything fell beautifully into place. I will almost definitely visit this universe again, because I really just wanna write some Venom/Peter/Wade sexytimes, and also because it's a super fun dynamic. I might even fill another spot or two [on my bingo board](https://moku-youbi.tumblr.com/post/190435801590/my-spideypool-bingo-card-feel-free-to-leave-any) with this 'verse (Corset Kink? Edging? I'm looking at you :DDDD)
> 
> Feel free to come find me on tumblr. Spideypool is so quiet over there! I need more people to talk to about my obsession. Or hit me up on Discord -- thursday (mokuyoubi)


End file.
